Sins of the Flesh
by Larkafree
Summary: Dean and Castiel come to the realization they have both been with Heaven's littlest angel, Samandriel. The only logical thing to do now is a threesome! Dean/Samandriel/Castiel. Smut. Second chapter now added. Dean/Castiel. Ending to my Alfie!Verse.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the finale to my little Alfie!Verse. It picks up right where Angelic Teachings leaves off. I'm very happy at the support these stories are receiving! **

* * *

Dean pulls Alfie aside once outside the diner. "Hey Kid, I'm glad you are doing better." The hunter looks the small angel up and down, approving at the sight, "but I, we need to talk."

The small angel nods his head in agreement. "That is wise, Dean. Thank you for saving me. I am very grateful."

Dean nervously clears his throat, "yeah, uh, your welcome Alfie, but that's not really what I wanna discuss." Dean looks around the diner parking lot and leans in to whisper so the other patrons in the area don't hear. "We have to… the auction, dude." The hunter huffs at his inability to do emotions and feelings and crap like that.

He just wants to know if he can tell Cass what happened between them a while back. It's a nagging guilt in the back of his mind. Has been for weeks, even after Cass got back from Purgatory Dean has felt bad for not telling him, but when has the angel ever cared about his sexual exploits? Things, them, him and Cass' friendship changed in Purgatory and not getting the angel out was torturing the hunter day and night. He failed his friend and in a moment of weakness, a need arose and the hunter fulfilled this aching need with the only angel in the area. It was a spur of the moment action, but it still happened and he needs to tell Cass, to relieve the guilt.

Alfie leans in close as well, brushing his lips across Dean's ear, "you want Castiel to know you defiled his friend, wishing it was him, moaning his name?"

Dean pulls back to looks at the small angel and nods, with his head held down, in shame.

"Relax, Dean. Castiel will understand." He pats the hunter on the back and walks into the diner to join the group, leaving Dean shocked, standing by the car.

* * *

Breakfast goes by rather smoothly; Dean and Cass are sitting on one side of the diner booth while Sam and Alfie are on the other. Dean keeps looking between the two angels, unsure of how to act. He has fallen in love with one, and took the other's virginity as a consolation prize.

Sam keeps the conversations going. "So Alfie, or do you prefer Samandriel?"

The young angel looks up from his pancakes, "I do not mind the nickname. It is kind of a sign of acceptance. Since Castiel has a shortened nickname as well." He looks to Dean and Cass and smiles.

Cass looks to Dean and smiles as well. "He likes you, Dean."

Dean fumbles with his knife, making it clatter on the plate. "Really?" Dean takes a bite of his scrambled eggs, not making eye contact with anyone at the table.

Cass and Alfie are conversing using angel radio, special frequency, more private. Alfie asks Cass boring things at first, how he likes being back on Earth. How Purgatory must have been horrible. After a few boring topics he gets to the racier stuff. He asks if Cass is okay with Dean having many sexual partners.

Cass doesn't really have an answer to that. He knows Dean was promiscuous previously, but he also knows that Dean went a year in Purgatory without sexual gratification and is not sure if he has picked up that habit again. He answers with, 'what happened in the past is in the past and he cannot change such events.'

Alfie nods silently, 'he has taken partners since his return to Earth. You would be best to ask him, he feels he needs to tell you something.'

Cass breaks contact with his angelic brother and looks over to Dean. The hunter is scarfing down his breakfast, fast. This is not entirely new to Cass, but the manner in which Dean has been acting since his arrival at their motel door has been strange now that he dwells on it.

The rest of the meal passes without incident, Dean pays the bill and they all leave, making their way to the Impala and loading in. Castiel and Samandriel are in the backseat as Dean drives with Sam shotgun.

They arrive at the motel and pack their bags to leave. Castiel gets Dean alone finally when the hunter is packing the trunk with ammo and putting the cleaned guns back in their places.

"Dean, thank you for saving Samandriel. He was a very good friend in Heaven, but he cannot return there now, he gave away very closely guarded secrets, against his will, while under duress. Will he be able to travel with you for a few days? Until he can be successfully hidden from Heaven." Cass is concerned for his friend and now lover.

Dean looks at his guns, trying to bide his time until he can think of what to respond with. A few seconds pass and he can see Cass is waiting for his answer. He sighs, "Yeah Cass, Alfie can stay with you." Dean grabs an evergreen stake and twirls it in his hand, distracting himself from the next thing he says. "Actually Cass… Alfie is… he a…" Dean trails off.

Cass looks at Dean and waits.

Dean swallows back bile and looks at his shoe, kicking dirt and a small stone under the wheel of his car. "When I met Alfie before, we talked and things happened…" Dean sneaks a peek up from under his eyelashes, trying to gauge how the angel, his angel is taking the information.

Cass works hard to decipher Dean's strange phrases. He thinks he knows how this is going to go, but decides to let Dean explain it to him just in case. "What kind of things, Dean?" Cass trails his hand along the brim of the trunk lid.

Dean stutters, "uhhh, huu-man things…" the hunter nervously puts the stake back in the hiding place and closes the false bottom. "Listen Cass, I just got out of Purgatory and this kid was at the auction we were there to get the tablet. He told me he was an angel and friend of yours, I missed you. It was not planned. It happened so fast." Dean is nearing a mental breakdown, admitting he blew Heaven's littlest angel in a broom closet was not his finest moment, nor was it his worst.

Cass frowns, and thinks over what Dean has just told him. Realization hits, "Dean?"

The hunter looks up from fidgeting with the carpeting in the trunk, "yeah, Cass?"

"Did you just admit you had relations with Samandriel?" Cass leans down to stop Dean from pulling on the stray carpet threads.

Dean stops when Cass puts his hand on his own, he looks up and nods. "Yeah, kinda."

Cass lets a small twitch at the corner of his mouth. "It's okay Dean. Relax, Samandriel hinted at this during breakfast." Cass puts his hand on top of the hunter's. "It's perfectly okay. Angels are not forbidden from taking human lovers, it is frowned upon though."

Dean's hand pulls away as his head snaps up, "what? Really?"

Cass nods, "yes. Angels do enjoy sins of the flesh. Did you enjoy it?"

Dean doesn't answer, he can't. How is he supposed to tell his angel that he did it to feel closer to an angel 'cause he missed the angel standing before him?

Cass speaks up, "did you? I want you to not lie to me."

Dean hangs his head, shoulders slumping, "you were gone. I needed to feel something angelic…"

Cass leans into Dean's personal space and whispers in his ear, "I'm here now. You can, if you want…" It's Cass' turn to get nervous.

Dean lifts his head and looks into the sapphire orbs of his angel and gives a perplexed look, "what? What are you saying, Cass?"

"Dean, do you want to be intimate, with me? We can, be intimate, that is."

Dean stares at the angel, shocked. He never thought Cass would say that. How the hell did Cass know? The angel seems well-informed. Dean thinks back to the conversation and realizes Alfie and Cass were talking in their heads at the diner. They could have discussed anything!

"Cass, if you know about me and Alfie, why aren't ya upset? Profound bond and all?" Dean leans against the bumper of his baby.

"I was not on Earth to protect the claim and it is technically your choice who you take as a partner. I cannot keep you from fornicating; I do not approve, but cannot stop you, free will and all."

"I'm sorry Cass, I missed you and he reminded me of the angel I left behind in Purgatory. I was broken and he gave me what I needed at the time…" Dean grabs Cass' arm, forcefully pulling the angel in front of him.

Cass looks at the hunter with interest. "I meant not to return, I was still repenting for my atrocities…"

Dean cuts him off with a kiss. It's slow and meaningful for the hunter. He pulls away, "I know, I know, but the thing is I don't care. I know what you did, and you have paid-in-full for those things. Clean slate in my books, Cass." Dean gives another quick kiss.

Cass stands oddly stiff, letting Dean's words sink in. After a moment he responds, "In that case, could I invite Samandriel, Alfie as you prefer to call him into our bed tonight to show I do not hold any ill will or animosity towards my fellow brother in arms?" The angel looks to the hunter for acknowledgment of the suggestion.

Dean shifts uncomfortably between his feet. He keeps his head down, refusing to look the angel in the eyes and show his true feelings on this matter.

Cass steps closer and lifts Dean's chin with an index finger. "Dean, did you heed my request?"

Dean sighs loudly, "yeah, I heard you Cass." He tries to pull away but Cass isn't letting him off the hook that easily. "I don't want you to feel obligated to fulfill my wishes against your own." Dean finally gets free and turns his back to the angel.

"Dean! That is not why I broached the topic. I have lain with him also… He aided me in the sins of the flesh, in preparation of bedding you, my love interest." Cass turns away from the hunter, embarrassed to admit he needed help in these matters.

Dean chuckles quietly, "Cass, I don't mind either. I think it could help us both if Alf…Samandriel joined us. I'm nervous. You are very special. We can see how it goes, okay?"

Cass turns his head and nods his acceptance of these terms.

* * *

Dean drives the four of them through a few states before he pulls over for the night, needing to rest his driving leg and stretch out on a bed instead of the bench of the Impala. Castiel and Alfie fly off once Dean and Sam get the keys to their current 'hole in the wall' motel room.

Dean just plays it cool, collapsing on the bed, fully clothed. He turns his head, telling Sam to not stay up too late braiding his hair and tries to catch some fake sleep. He knows Castiel and Alfie will be back once Sam is snoring like a lumberjack.

Sam closes his laptop not long afterwards, frustrated at his inability to find them a case to work in the surrounding area. He retires to his bed as well.

Dean rolls over and chuckles once Sam is hanging his gigantor legs and arms off the small bed, asleep.

Castiel and Samandriel appear with a flutter of wings and whisk Dean off to an undisclosed motel room with a large king-sized bed.

Dean stands by the door, while Castiel is sitting on the bed, in his standard accountant outfit. Alfie is standing by the bed, dressed in faded black jeans, his red and white button up shirt and black running shoes.

Dean looks at the younger angel, nervously watching him undress.

Castiel stands and slides his arms around Dean's waist, breathing over the hunter's ear, "Do you like him? I like him. Samandriel has taught me how to please you. That's why I asked if he could join us in this. Our first time together can be bridged by our mutual sexual partner," Cass kisses Dean's cheek and grins.

Dean licks his lips, watching the younger angel strip of his shirt and slides his jeans off his slender hips. The hunter never really got to see the little angel in good lighting.

Cass nods to Alfie to continue. Alfie sits on the bed, back to the headboard and beckons the hunter to him. "Dean, come here."

Cass pushes a reluctant Dean towards the bed, with a chuckle. "You don't seem like the confident hunter I usually see, why is that?"

Dean looks back to Cass with a scared look in his eyes.

Cass ponders Dean's actions and thinks over the situation. Dean doesn't want to slight Cass, obviously. The older angel smirks and steps to the bed, he kneels on the comforter, leaning into Samandriel, kissing him slow and sensually.

Dean watches and moans, rubbing at his clothed erection. "Shit guys!" he palms his groin with a hiss.

Cass holds out his hand as does Alfie. Dean moves in close to the bed, allowing the angels to pull him onto the bed as well. Alfie kisses the hunter first, slowly running his tongue out and over Dean's lips. Cass kisses Dean's neck, mouthing at the tender flesh at his shoulder. Dean's nervousness is dissapating.

Cass trails kisses across the back of Dean's neck and wraps his fingers at the collar of the hunter's shirts and pulls, indicating Dean to strip of his clothes.

Dean helps Cass get him topless. Alfie trails soft, wet, open-mouthed kisses along the hunter's chest and torso. Alfie unbuckles Dean's jeans while kissing him erotically. The hunter is sitting in his boxers within a few minutes. Castiel has taken his usual clothes off as well. All three are in boxers. Dean is getting more bold. He moves into Alfie's lap, but pulls back when Cass nips at his shoulder blade.

Cass leans over the hunter and kisses the younger angel, tongues battling for dominance. Dean is palming his groin, moaning at the sight. He never imagined watching two guys kissing could be so hot! Yet here he is watching his two sexual partners pushing and pulling at one another, both wanting the lead, yet neither having it. Dean pushes Cass' body to the mattress with a chuckle. "Cass, you are mine." He leans down and nips at an erect nipple, playfully.

"Dean." Cass moans out between tongue flicks and nipple bites.

Alfie moans "Cass," while Dean moans "Cass," as well. Dean pulls away, "Guess we know who gets it from both sides, now don't we?" The hunter wiggles his eyebrows and smiles, licking his way down to Cass' boxer waistband. He pulls the fabric down, letting the hard cock free from its previous constraints.

Cass hisses in pleasure as Dean wraps his fingers around the angels' cocks. Alfie is lying against the headboard beside his brother and partner.

Dean kneels between the two angels' thighs, straddling one of each's legs between his own. He pumps both cocks, watching his angels moaning and thrusting their hips to the movements.

Cass leans over, waiting for his fellow angel to lean over as well, they kiss. It's a soft sweet kiss and Dean watches with awe. He feels a deep pull and kisses Alfie's neck, than Cass' neck, as his lips work the sweet angelic skin Dean's cock hardens fully.

Dean has been with Alfie already and Cass has also. This is meant to be a bonding between Angel and hunter, Cass and Dean, Alfie is just helping the process and proving that there is no anger or jealousy over the fact the younger angel got to have both of them first.

Cass' fingers twirl in Dean's short, spikey hair, massaging his scalp.

Dean moans quietly and moves closer to his angel. His body is covering the older angel's in a need to dominate.

Cass opens his eyes as he sees the shadow of the hunter over him, "Dean, I'm so happy."

Dean just moves in closer, pressing his cock into Cass' groin. The hunter humps his angel, getting much needed friction to his nether regions.

Cass gasps when he feels hands around his calves and is pulled flat on his back. Neither noticed when Alfie moved from his spot beside Cass. He pulls Cass along the bed, allowing Dean to get into his lap better.

Dean turns his head towards the younger angel, "thanks Alfie." He gives a quick kiss to the little angel and moves his hips down into Cass' groin with a groan, "damn Cass. Why didn't we do this before?"

Cass just mewls when he feels Dean wrap his fingers around the angel's erection and squeeze.

Alfie presses his body flush to Dean's back and whispers, "You should claim your prize, he needs you so bad, he was moaning your name the other night, not mine."

Dean turns his head, looking back with a shocked look. The younger angel just nods, confirming and points to Castiel, lying spread eagled on the bed. Dean licks his lips in anticipation. "I want to watch him take you."

Alfie looks to Cass and mentally asks Castiel if he is okay with this plan. Cass nods and moans as Dean squeezes his head. "Agreed."

Samandriel straddles Cass' hips and bends down to kiss his mentor greedily as Dean fingers him open.

Dean uses one hand to stroke his angel while the other is lubed and pushed into the younger angel. He opens Samandriel fast, sliding two fingers in quick and dirty, brushing over the angel's triangular prostate with a scissoring of his fingers.

When the younger angel is pushing back into the intrusion Dean knows it's show time. He leans down and licks up the pre-come spilling from Cass' rock hard cock and moans, "damn Cass you taste great. Ready angels?"

Both angels nod their willingness, Dean watches as Alfie lifts his body to hover over the hardened cock and plunges down, fast. Cass' hand grips the young angel's hip as he groans.

Dean nearly loses it at the sight. It is so hot, he wishes Cass was riding his cock right now, but this is very erotic as well.

The angels move their hips in a slow, steady rhythm. Dean watches, stroking his cock to the hip thrusts, when it gets to be too much he shuffles in closer and brushes his cock against Alfie's already stretched and intruded hole.

Dean whispers into Samandriel's ear as he strokes the young angel's cock, "Can I join?"

Cass' hand moves from Alfie's hip to Dean's thigh, "Yes, please do."

Samandriel leans down to kiss Castiel in thanks for being invited to this very intimate encounter of an angel and his hunter.

Dean rubs his fingers over Cass' and looks at his angel's face, while sucking on two of his fingers. He twirls his tongue over the digits as a display or show for the angel. Once they are nice and wet he moves his hand onto Alfie's ass and inserts a finger alongside Castiel's sheathed cock, opening the younger angel more.

Alfie is moaning like a whore as Cass pushes his hips up, slamming his hard cock into him with grunts.

Dean has two fingers pushed into Alfie and just can't wait any longer, his cock is dripping pre-come, just begging to join the party. The hunter spits on his hand and lubes up his throbbing cock. He pushes into Alfie's already stretched entrance, the hunter moans into the young angel's shoulder as he moves in more.

Alfie straightens out his back upon the surprise that Dean is entering him as well. He is grateful his grace is at full strength for this. He pushes his back into the hunter's chest and pulls Dean in for a passionate kiss. "You didn't ask me for this. You're splitting me in two, you know, Dean." He hisses when Dean thrust his hips forcefully into Alfie.

Dean chuckles as he kisses the younger angel back. Their mouths work in unison for a good minute before Castiel clears his throat, obviously feeling left out on this kiss.

The younger angel leans down to kisses his mentor, letting Castiel taste Dean's kisses on his lips.

Both angel and hunter thrust into the younger and smaller angel with groans of passion and grunts of need.

Alfie takes the double penetration like a champ in Dean's opinion, but he's an angel after all. They can handle pain and discomfort better than many species upon Earth. Dean wraps his fingers around Alfie's cock, interlocking his with Castiel's as they both aid in jerking the younger angel to completion.

Cass orgasms first, shooting Samandriel full of his angelic seed with a grunt and two hip thrusts. Dean feels the come inside Alfie's ass and loses his control, but not before Samandriel clamps all his body down in utterly blissful ecstasy. Both hunter and young angel orgasm at the same time. Both angels are thankfully in control of their grace enough to not shoot out power from their vessels, injuring the human in their presence.

Dean pulls his cock from Alfie after he slumps against his shoulder, panting heavily. Samandriel lifts his ass off Castiel and collapses onto the bed beside his comrade, smiling like a chetshire-cat. Dean falls to the other side of Cass, exhausted.

Cass sighs, contently and shuffles onto his side to stroke Dean's forehead and cheek. Samandriel puts a hand on Castiel's hip. The older angel puts Dean's hand on his hip as well. They lie like this for the remainder of the night.

Dean awakens in his own bed, in just his boxers and shirt.

* * *

**Now comes the ultimate question. Does anyone want a chapter of just Dean and Castiel? If so I will work quickly on a second chapter. If not I will change the status of this fic to complete within a week. I leave it up to my readers, speak and you shall be answered.**


	2. Chapter 2

**It was not even a question, apparently everyone wants more, you greedy readers, lol. Of course I'm more than happy to type out some dirty Destiel smut.**

**If you enjoy this story I have plenty more! I'm currently posting a fic where the boys are Princes in a land far, far away. Check it out! It's called Kingdoms of Lies.**

* * *

The next night Dean, Sam, Castiel and Samandriel book two rooms at a rundown motel on the outskirts of town. Sam and Dean head to their room to relax and unwind. Dean gets dibs on the shower first, he is standing in the tiled stall, soaping himself up when he thinks back to last night and moans quietly at the memory. It was so incredibly hot, both him and Cass fucking Alfie at the same time. Before he knows it his right hand is moving down his toned torso toward his groin. His left hand is braced on the wall, in anticipation of a little 'rub and tug' time. The older hunter is enjoying his shower a little more than usual.

Once Dean is finished in the bathroom Sam takes his time in the bathroom himself, showering and shaving.

Dean is locating his button up shirt when Cass flies into the room. "Dean, may we talk?"

The hunter stops looking in his duffle bag and looks up. "Sure, Cass, what's up, man?"

The angel takes a step closer to the hunter and looks at his t-shirt clad chest. There is a look of longing on his face. He contemplates telling Dean the truth that he enjoyed their sexual activities the previous night, but he wishes to have Dean to himself from now on. Cass decides he will 'play it cool' and wait for Dean to mention last night.

"Samandriel was wondering if he can talk to Sam about the information he was tortured for. He fears he divulged very sensitive knowledge that is very closely guarded. When Sam is finished with his human tasks may he join your brother?"

Dean was not expecting this, but it feels as if Cass is asking an underlying question. He asks if Alfie can spend time with Sam, but it feels like he's also asking if they, him and Cass, can spend time together also. The hunter nods, "Sure Cass. Send him over."

The angel lets a tiny smile cross his face; Dean is okay with Samandriel and Sam spending time together. He is pleased. He was worried that Dean would not wish Sam to know of their sexual encounters.

Cass watches Dean's behaviour as he waits for Sam to come out of the bathroom to tell him the plan. The older hunter grabs a red plaid shirt and puts it on over his black t-shirt, rolling the sleeves to half past his wrist.

Dean sighs when Sam is finally done and exits the small bathroom, dressed in only a towel, hair in another towel. The sight surely would excite a human female, but Cass has no interest in seeing Sam in only a towel, he averts his eyes and waits for Sam to grab his clothes from his duffle and head back to the bathroom to dress.

"Hey, Sammy, Alfie wants a slumber party, dude." Dean yells through the door, knowing Sam can hear him and is prolly giving one hell of a bitchface on his choice of wording.

A moment later the bathroom door flies open, revealing a pissed off looking moose. "What?"

"Cass says Alfie wants to talk to you. Something about information, geek stuff. So me and Cass are going to leave you two nerds to compare rocket science notes. Have fun kids." Dean points to the door, indicating it's time to leave. He swears he can walk the two doors down to the other room himself, no need for 'air angel travel'.

Dean knocks on the door and waits for Alfie to open the door, the human way. "Hey Alfie, Sam is waiting for you. He says you have to bring the ice cream and pillows for the chick crap." Dean laughs at his own wit and walks into the room. There is two double beds in the room, its identical to his own.

Cass and Samandriel have another silent conversation via angel radio. Castiel is asking Samandriel if he is okay with spending the evening with the younger Winchester. The younger angel doesn't mind at all, the younger hunter seems nice. He doesn't object.

Samandriel flies to the Winchester room and lands by the unused bed. "Hello Sam, thank you for agreeing to talk to me. It has been rather difficult knowing I gave away secrets. I'm glad you and I can discuss the topic openly."

Sam rubs the back of his neck nervously. He didn't exactly agree to this, but the younger angel looks very hopeful and who is Sam to ruin the kid angel's good mood. "Sure, no problem Alfie. You mind if I leave the TV on? I was just watching this documentary on cheetahs." Sam points to the small television.

The young angel nods and sits beside the hunter. "That sounds very informative. May we watch the ending? I find animals very fascinating. They have very unique personalities."

That is how their evening passes. Small talk is exchanged between commercials. Samandriel and Sam get along very well. They have lots in common.

* * *

Dean and Castiel spend their evening in a very different way. As soon as Castiel has the door closed he is in Dean's personal space. "Dean, can we enjoy our time together?" Cass nuzzles his nose against Dean's cheek.

Dean loses his resolve and nods his consent. "I'd like that Cass. Thanks for thinking up this setup. Sam won't think anything if he has someone to talk to." Dean leans in close to Cass' chest. "Can we?" he trails off uncertain if he himself knows what he's asking of his angel.

Cass nods his approval. "Samandriel will stay with Sam, keeping him occupied if we so choose to be… intimate." Cass struggles with the last word. He knows Dean wants him, but his insecurities show no matter how hard he tries to push them down.

"That's great Cass. Come sit on the bed with me." The hunter makes his way to the closest double bed and flops down on it, patting the spot beside him.

Castiel follows the prompts from the taller man and sits beside Dean. they are shoulder to shoulder, watching television when Dean sighs loudly. His hand makes its way slowly onto Cass' thigh. He rests his hand there, checking if Cass is going to object. He doesn't get turned away so he takes a deep breath and turns his head toward the angel. "Cass?"

The angel turns his head toward the hunter and answers back, "Dean?"

The hunter leans in and brushes his lips to Cass', letting out a quiet sigh at the contact. That's all the permission the angel needs, he returns the kiss, lips working together to deepen the exchange. Dean gasps, when he feels a tongue pushing against his lips, his mouth opens to let the angel in. Now their tongues are massaging each other's passionately.

Dean moves on top of Cass, sitting in his lap, straddling his hips. His mouth moves to nip at Cass' neck tenderly, teeth grazing over the taut flesh, his kisses make way down his jawline and stop on his collarbone. The hunter makes quick work of the trench coat, suit jacket, tie and dress shirt; all are on the floor in a matter of minutes.

Cass is smiling at being manhandled by the hunter. His head falls back against the wall with a 'thunk' as Dean mouths at his hot skin. Cass can feel heat rising through his chest and neck. This is such a strong human feeling, he knows now its lust, this emotion takes control of the body and mind, replacing rational thought with need.

Dean pinches a nipple as his other hand makes its descent to the angel's dress pants. He tugs on the fabric, telling Cass it needs to go if he wants more. Dean smirks when he feels his clothes along with Castiel's remaining clothing disappear from their bodies. Both men are now naked and sporting rock hard twin erections.

Cass' hands roam over Dean's hips, pulling him more into his groin. They lean their foreheads together as Dean's groin presses into Cass' with a throaty moan. The angel can't control it any longer he flips the hunter onto his back with growl, "mine!" is proclaimed from the angel as he nips his way down Dean's toned chest, licking one nipple at a time, hardening the nubs between his lips and teeth.

The hunter is a withering mess within seconds. There is an angel, his angel wanting to sin with him, again. "Cass, man, do it."

Cass pulls back from his sucking on Dean's left nipple to look at the hunter questioningly. "do what, Dean?"

Dean sighs loudly, "fuck me of course. I can't stand the wait." The hunter spreads his legs wide, a clear invitation.

Cass watches Dean display his body for him, confused at his actions. "You will not be entered, it's painful. I could never do that to you, I adore you, greatly." He places kisses to Dean's mouth.

Dean takes a few moments to comprehend what the angel has just stated. Dean is the top, he smirks at the thought of being inside his angel, his entire body involuntarily shudders. "On your knees than, Cass."

Cass scrambles to get in position for his human. He is finally going to be intimate with his charge. This is a prayer come true. He is on his knees, facing the headboard, legs spread for Dean within seconds. He uses a small amount of his Heavenly powers to lubricate and loosen his entrance in preparation for Dean.

The hunter's hand is stroking his throbbing erection as he gets behind the angel. He makes long strokes down the shaft, squeezing the head when he sees Castiel ready and waiting for him, lube dripping down his leg. "Shit Cass, you are out of this world, literally."

Cass' head drops, hanging between his shoulders, he whimpers, "fuck me Dean. I need you so bad. Take me for yourself."

Dean licks his lips in anticipation of claiming his angel for himself. he leans in and brushes his lips over the shell of Cass' right ear and whispers, "I want you for myself from now on. I don't share well."

Cass' body shudders, those words are God sent to him. He has a great love for his friend Samandriel, but he agrees this is between himself and Dean; Angel and Righteous Man alone now, no others. "Yes, Dean, I agree." He turns his head to look at the most amazing eyes he has gazed upon.

Dean grabs the lube that has materialized upon the night stand and lathers up his straining cock and pushes the tip at Cass' loosely puckered entrance. He is nearly sheathed inside when the tightness overcomes his sensations and he has to stop or fear losing all control of his impending orgasm.

Cass' hands trail up Dean's strong and toned leg, finding his way to Dean's hip and squeezes the hand. "Harder, Dean."

Dean gasps, "I can't…yet. give me a sec, man." He takes a deep, calming breath. His eyes shoot open when he feels a need overcome this entire being. He has to fuck this angel, his angel and lover senseless. It's like a compulsion that has overcome his body. He thrusts his hips forward with a grunts and gasps. His rhythm is maddening.

Castiel can't control himself, he wants, needs to be screwed senseless. Next time he promises to let Dean make love to him, but this is a claiming of the flesh. Sins are to be repented for…if you plan not to sin again, but there is no way he can make a promise like that, not when he is currently bent over on all fours, ass in the air, getting pounded into animalistically by the one man he has ever felt emotions for. Dean is the only human he would venture to Hell for, he survived Purgatory for this man, knowing Dean would never forgive himself if he didn't. All this proves just how much they mean to one another.

Cass' hands find purchase on the headboard of the unsturdy bed frame, his fingers digging into the wood, leaving nail marks.

Dean's got one hand on Cass' hip, using it as a balance point, his other hand makes it way up the angel's naked and sweat covered back, his fingers trace along the spine and he leans down to place a soft kiss between the angel's shoulder blades. His pace picks up as he falls off the Earth, he is somewhere in outer space when his orgasm takes over. He gives three strong pumps of his hip, thrusting into Cass with a grunt, shooting thick strands of his come inside Cass with smile on his face.

Cass can feel Dean orgasm, fucking him roughly. The hot seed painting his tightening walls, he uses his power to keep Dean going, fucking him rough and fast. He lasts a minute before his own orgasm claims him. He gasps as the feeling of euphoria takes over, he pushes his grace down from the surface as his untouched cock releases thick come onto the bedspread beneath him. He screams his hunter's name as he collapses to the pillows, sated.

Dean is near passing out from ecstasy when he pulls his still hard cock from Cass' tight entrance. The hunter is on his back, panting heavily when he feels warmth against his body. He turns his head to lazily look at this angel. "Still hard Cass." He shrugs and turns back to satisfy his need.

Cass knows it's his fault the hunter is still sporting an erection. He needed Dean to continue after he came and now it's Cass' responsibility to fuck the hunter senseless. He moves to straddle Dean's hips and impales his still stretched and lubed hole on Dean's still throbbing cock.

Dean's eyes shoot open at the sudden movement. His hands batted away so Cass can get fully sheathed upon Dean. "Shit man!" the hunter gasps.

"You aren't done yet and neither am I." The angel leans down and kisses his hunter slow and needy. The passion erupts between them, Cass riding the hunter, hips rocking.

Dean's body shudders, his hands tightening on his angel's hips, moving him up and down on his hard cock. "Fuck me hard, Cass." He growls when Cass leans back, getting fucked at a new angle.

The angel moans when his prostate is brushed. "I need you so bad, Dean. Promise me no other human or angel will do this with you."

Dean is speechless as he is ridden like a prized stallion, the man on top of him, moaning and bucking like a bull. It takes a second to realize Cass has said something requiring a response. "OHH, fuck, yes. YES, no one but you, just come for me."

Cass smirks and leans his body in close to Dean's and nips at his shoulder, the handprint scarred one and kisses the outline as he bucks his hips. His body straightens suddenly and his head falls back as he orgasms the second time in less than an hour, muscles clamping down powerfully on Dean's still hard cock buried deep in his ass.

Dean's body tenses and he shoots all the release he has left into Cass with a grunt and whimper of the angel's name. He actually passes out this time, too exhausted to keep consciousness anymore.

Cass looks down and sees Dean practically comatose and chuckles. "Humans don't have the same stamina, it's so sweet." He strokes Dean's cheek as he lifts off Dean's now flaccid cock and cleans him up, dressing him in green boxers shorts. He lies beside his hunter, content. Cass just watches over Dean for the night.

* * *

Samandriel contacts Cass near two in the morning to ask how his evening went. Cass answers back that it went very well. And he was sorry to tell his friend that he will not be joining anymore of their sexual encounters.

Samandriel chuckles and agrees. He would never intrude on a monogamous relationship; he understands the human traditions and respects them.

Sam awakes in the morning, on his bed and looks over to see his angel comrade Samandriel watching television. "Hey Alfie, where's Dean and Cass?"

The smaller angel smiles and points to the closed bathroom door.

Sam looks at the door, confused, "both of them?"

Samandriel shakes his head, "no that's where Dean is. Cass is in our room." He hates lying to the hunter, but its best if Dean and Cass tell him themselves. Its best to hear it from the people involved.

**THE END**


End file.
